nakiaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nakia Fotiás
Overview Nakia Fotiás is the main protagonist in the Nakia Series written by Rachael Williams History Birth Growing up Going to School Books ''Daughter of Hera Name Appearance ''“I’m a beauty Queen not a Warrior Queen.” “Well you’ll just have to learn, it’s not that hard.” ––– Nakia and Cleo in Daughter of Hera. Nakia is described as a very beautiful young lady. In Daughter of Hera she stands at 5 foot 7 inches, which is tall for the 15-year-old. She inherited her mother’s gold eyes because of the high amount of Ichor in her body. She has mid-waist length thick, jet black hair and light brown skin from her father. She calls it caramel chocolate skin. To keep her hair away from her face she either pulls it back with a golden forehead diadem, a gift from her mother. Civilian Clothing Nakia can change into whatever she wants to but she prefers freer clothes that are loose. Her mostly seen outfit is a golden tank top. It covered by an off the shoulder sky bright blue/green shirt. Her knee high skinny jeans are green with a dark blue belt, and with a buckle with the letter “N” in gold. On her arms have dark blue laced gloves. Her hair is tied back into poofy pigtails with golden bands. She wears golden high sandals. First Battle Suit in Olympic High The first set of clothing Nakia wears at Olympic High is a long sleeve blue/green shirt with gold thread lining on the sleeves and neckline. It has a matching thigh high skirt with black tights and boots. For her hair it’s braided the front into cornrows and had braided gold, blue and green ribbons in it. And then swept it into a tight bun at the top of her head. Personality Nakia is a complex person. Powers and Abilities Being the daughter of Hera; Queen of Heaven and Earth Nakia has a series of different powers and abilities. Also being the daughter of Hera she is more powerful than the children of lesser gods. She has a degree of divine authority over her mother’s domains and subjects. Her powers are so advanced that the only other Demigods that are barely at her level are Zeke son of Zeus and Ramses son of Ra, but just barely. Alpha Demigod Abilities Being a Alpha Demigod Nakia has more power than the average Demigod at Olympic High *'High Level ADHD': Nakia’s advanced supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent. *Multi-Lingual: Nakia is Multi-Lingual or the ability to speak several language. Her main language is Arabic because of her up brining in Egypt. Her second favorite language is Greek because of her *Increased Strength and Speed: Nakia’s speed and strength are higher then a average Alpha Demigod. When she is running she can run swiftly by decreasing air resistance around he and even sprint across or run up vertical surfaces by generating a wind current behind themselves to propel them forward. When used by a skilled person, this technique can enable the person using it to travel at a speed almost too swift for the naked eye to be able to see properly. Her Strength is demonstrated in Daughter of Hera when the refugee Demigods were running from the SHPMF they crossed paths with a massive Red Oak. They had a choice, they could try to lift the tree or they could fight. Since Sally was hurt and needed medical attention Nakia put on gloves and lifted the oak with little difficulty. The oak looked as if it weighed 19000 LBS. Her speed is faster than even the fastest of the Hermes Racers. Paternal Powers Being the daughter of Hera, the Queen of the Greek Gods, Nakia’s powers are but not limited to; *Clairvoyance: Nakia is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of her mother’s unpredictable nature. She occasionally takes the place of a different person in her visionss *Advanced Fighting Skills: Nakia is a natural and expert swordsman, capable of holding her own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods, Titans, monsters etc. In Daughter of Hera, she fights off a group of government agents who were armed with guns and things and she was only armed with a shield and sword. But she used her Egyptian Training mixed with her Greek training to fight them off. Her Egyptian training and unpredictable, solo fighting style make her particularly dangerous to the Greek demigods, who are used to fighting as a group, allowing her to easily defeat multiple opponents at a time. *Pyrokinesis/Fire Control: Nakia can Make, Control and Absorb Fire. **Heat Control: The ability to control heat. Using this technique, Nakia can heat a wide range of liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. **Blocking Fire: A skilled Májhiá can diffuse and extinguish an oncoming fire blast from another Májhiá with a swift kick, jab, or defensive movement, allowing them to stop attacks. **Wall of flames: A defensive techniques, either a situated explosion or controlled inferno, this wall of concentrated flames acts as a barrier to incoming attacks. It not only protects against attacks, but when used right, can be used to stealthily escape from foes. Nakia used this in Daughter of Hera when the SHPMF attacked the refugee Demigod base came in the forest. In a split second Nakia made a massive Fire Wall to block all the incoming missiles and lasers blasting at them. She later to discover, to her horror, that she had started a Forest Fire. Jumping in the heart of the fire she absorb the Fire and all the smoke, stopping the fire but causing damage to herself. Hephaestus saved her and she soon recovered. *Hydrokinesis/Water Control: **She can control the water around her to propel herself through water. **She can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can do this to walk on water or make water shields. Nakia can shoot water, not only from being in water, but she can blast the own water she creates. *Anemokinesis/Air Control: Nakia and control air since her mother is Queen of Hevean and has some eqeal powers with Zeus. **Air Blast: A more offensive move involving a direct pulse or jet of almost solid wind from the hands or feet. The force of the attack is generated more from the bender's own power rather than assisted by momentum. This direct blast can reach further with greater accuracy and is used to inflict greater damage. **Air Swipe: The air swipe is a dual defensive and offensive technique in which an user conjures a crescent-shaped construct of solidified air capable of deflecting colossal projectiles; and sending them off-course. **Air Spout: A person who has mastered Anemokinesis are able to rotate and control the direction of the Air Spout enough to levitate them off the ground and remain in the air for as long as they wish to or can maintain it. Animal Empathy and Manipulation: Since Hera’s special animal is the Peacock, Nakia has a special connection to birds and animals of the sky. She can talk to other animals but her special connection is with birds. The user can control animals. Can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. The user can't speak with animals or feel their emotions (unless this power is accompanied with Empathy). Users may be able to call forth hoards of rats or insects to wipe out a crop, or to encourage bees to replant it Special Gift Nakia’s Special Gift is Reality Warping. Her mother is the Queen/Ruler of everything so Nakia is able to use it. Users can create, change, or destroy things or even alter reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered “real”, stronger ones can create changes from nothing. All of existence bends to the imagination of a reality warper. Users can rewrite the laws of physics and then change them back in an instant, universes can bend to the will of a reality warper. It drains her life energy so she rarely uses it Other Skills *Magic: Nakia has limited magical abimties. Being born a Greek Demigod she isn’t taught the “evil” magical practices like the Egyptian demigods. But her friend Lapis taught her a couple things. 5 star Cook: Nakia is desrcribed as a 5 star cook in Daughter of Herea because she made a whole meal for the group of refuges with nothing more then 10 fish, some nuts, hard cheese and a loaf of bread. Magical Items Golden Apples of Hera Olympic Electrum Sword Olympic Electrum Shield Griffin Whistle Fatal Flaws Nakia’s fatal Flaws are her temper and extream loyalty. Relationships Family – Human Father Family – god Hera Zeus Hades Poseidon Hephaestus Ares Egyptian Demigods Lapis Louts Catherine Howard Menefer Ammos Ramses Arë Greek Demigods Zeke Sky Jessica Selene William Muzzic Neil Armstrong Olympic High Workers Animals Thárrosa Hera’s Peacock Thunder Monsters Porphyrion Lamia Agrius Cretan Bull Scylla Loraine Government People William Larson Mike Wilson Other Cleo Patty Thames Trivia Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Warroir Category:Alpha Demigod Category:Protagonists Category:Daughter of Hera Category:Daughter of Hera Characters Category:Greek Demigod Category:Main Characters